Benelli M3
Benelli M3 (Leone 12 Gauge Super) or well-known as Pump shotgun or hotkey 'B21 '(Vietnamese gamer) is a pump-action shotgun in Counter-Strike Online. Overview Benelli M3 does high damage in close quarter combat, but its power decreases over range. Each round will spread into twelve pellets which makes it easier to hit the target. Its recoil does not change even when jumping, which will be an advantage for some users to perform the jump-and-fire technique. M3's magazine size is higher that its next generation, Benelli M4. Due to its pump-action, it has low rate of fire, much like a bolt-action sniper rifle. It is not heavy and is good for mobile. It can be fired while reloading. Advantages *Instant kill if all pellets hit *Can be fired while reloading *High magazine capacity *Cheap *Has knockback on zombies Disadvantages *Low damage per pellet *Useless at long range due to high spread *Low rate of fire *Obstructive pumping animation Users Counter-terrorists: * : Used by Navy SEALS. * : A Special Air Service operative is seen armed with an M3 in a episode of the CSO official comic stories which is took place in Italy. * : Used by the GSG-9. * : Used by the GIGN. Tactics using M3 Normal matches *Fire and jump in close range *Aim for head for instant kill *Avoid long range contact Zombie Mods *Focus on jumping zombies to give high knockback *A 8 rounds of M3 can do 624 ~ 3120 damages to zombies *Focus on aiming Light zombies as they are easily knocked away Comparison to XM1014 Positive *Higher damage (+26) *Higher clip size (+1) *Cheaper (-$1300) *Higher knockback to zombies Neutral *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) Negative *Higher recoil (+8%) *Lower rate of fire (-22%) *Heavier (+5% speed reduction) Comparison to SPAS-12 Positive *Cheaper (-$400) *Lower recoil (-2%) *Higher rate of fire (+2%) Neutral *Same weight (9% speed reduction) *Same magazine size (8 | 32) Negative *Less firepower (-4) *Cannot be upgraded Comparison to Winchester M1887 Positive *Higher damage (+8) *Lower recoil (-28%) *Cheaper (-$1100) *Shorter reload time (-0.7 seconds) Neutral *Same speed reduction (9%) *Same clip size (8) *Shares the same ammo type (12 gauge) *Same stun power Negative *Lower fire rate (+8%) *Higher knockback Gallery v_m3_cso.png|View model, redirects Counter-Strike w_m3_beta.png|World model File:M3_shopmodel.png|Shop model M3_hud_on.png|HUD icon Sat m3.jpg|A SAT operative armed with an M3 m3.jpg|In-game screenshot M3_killicon.png|Kill icon Firing sound Draw sound Reload sound Trivia *In real life, this shotgun has both pump-action and semi-automatic firing modes. *M3 shots cannot penetrate objects due to the nature of buckshots. *This weapon suffers from obstructive pumping animation used in 1.6 (blocking 3/4 of the screen including the crosshair); making it harder for players to focus and score some kills with it. *The obstructive pumping animation was removed in ''Condition Zero ''and reworked in ''Source ''so that the pump animation would only use 1/2 of the screen without blocking the crosshair. External links *Benelli M3 at Wikipedia *Benelli M3 on YouTube Category:Shotgun Category:12G user Category:Italian weapons Category:Original weapon Category:Close range weapons Category:Pump Shotguns Category:Standard weapons Category:Weapons Category:Combat Shotguns